highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Heracles
Heracles is a member of the Hero Faction. He carries the spirit of the Greek mythological hero Heracles. Appearance Heracles is a two-meters tall man with a well-built body and has shoulder-length gray hair. He wears what appears to be an attire of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran uniform'' generally worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall), covered by what could possibly to be Greek-inspired armor. Personality Heracles is shown to be arrogant, overconfident, brutal, stubborn, assertive, and pugnacious. Heracles loves battles and takes great pride and confidence in his name and his skills. He often has a tendency to look down upon his opponents, as shown when he claimed that a "defect" like Sairaorg cannot possibly defeat him just because Sairaorg can't use any special demonic powers. He also has no qualms in employing dirty tricks to defeat his opponents like when he attacked a bus with children in it, all in order to defeat the Sitri group. History Not much is known about Heracles' past, other than that at some point before the series, he was persuaded by Cao Cao to join the Hero Faction. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon He appears in Volume 9 during Issei's class trip to Kyoto, where he manages to defeat a drunken Rossweisse. In Volume 12, Heracles fought against Sona Sitri and her peerage, defeating them by using the children of the Underworld as hostages. He later fought against Sairaorg Bael, looking down upon Sairaorg for not having any special demonic powers. However, he was outclassed by Sairaorg and later defeated after he abandons the Chaos Break doping and tried to face Sairaorg head-on. He was then captured by the Devils and Fallen Angels and was taken to be interrogated. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Heracles reappeared in Volume DX.4, after joining Cao Cao’s team for the Azazel Cup. Heracles was working as a guard for the Underworld’s kindergarten after the Monster Crisis incident with Cao Cao paying him a visit and apologized to him for coming to his work. Heracles felt miserable after he showed Cao Cao waves his hand at the child and working as a kindergarten guard because of his incredible strength. Heracles wondered if Cao Cao came to see him because of the Rating Game which Cao Cao says that’s one of them and other is to see him, which Heracles noticed how much Cao Cao changed with him returning that he also changed. Heracles and Cao Cao travel to the Vatican to visit Jeanne who became a waitress of the Catholic Church after her capture in the Monster Crisis incident. They sat on a dining table and ordered pasta to eat after Jeanne continued to work. After she finished her work, Heracles watched the conversation between Cao Cao and Jeanne until his fellow team members Connla and Marsillio arrived when they brought Georg who returned from the Realm of the Dead, shocking Heracles and Jeanne. Heracles greeted his other fellow team member Perseus by calling him his nickname Pe, which he scolds him for calling him that nickname. The group starts talking about Sairaorg and his team members, Heracles became bored and asked Cao Cao if he dodges all of Sairaorg’s attacks, Cao Cao noted that Sairaorg’s power is equivalent to Issei and is greater than Vali. Heracles recalls how painful Sairaorg’s punches was after he was defeated by him and angrily caught Perseus laughing at him after he heard the story for the tenth time. At the floating city of Agreas, Heracles arrived together with his team for their match against Sairaorg and his team at the arena and exchange glares at each other. When the match started, Heracles stepped in front of Sairaorg and greeted him. He recalls the punch he received from Sairaorg in their last fight in the Monster Incident and considered it a pain that’s a beyond comprehension and begins preparing his fight against him. Heracles leaped towards Sairaorg and successfully punched him in the face which creates an enormous explosion from the result of his Sacred Gear. Sairaorg, however, used the smoke from the explosion to hide and filled his fist with aura to punch Heracles’s face as the two begin to fight each other, during the fight, Heracles revealed he’s acting on his own accord without Cao Cao’s order. As Sairaorg activates his Balance Breaker, Heracles begins to dodge his every punch but was receiving bruise due to the destructive power from Sairaorg’s punches. Although Heracles’s attacks and explosion managed to hit Sairaorg, he didn’t suffer much damage because of his armor and Heracles began to punch in the abdomen and kicked his face without any mercy which causes him to be enveloped in retire light. As he was retiring, Heracles heard the cries from the children who were supporting him and told him not to call him Oji-san and stands up. He shows the trading cards that the children gave to him with one being a rare card, later he put them back into his pocket and resumed his fight with Sairaorg. During the fight, Heracles managed to damage Sairaorg’s armor and destroyed the right shoulder of the armor in the progress. But despite damaging him, Sairaorg continued to send punches and kicks towards Heracles and eventually defeating him and praising for inheriting the spirit of Hercules and wishes to fight him again. Heracles and the team became the victor of the match due to them having more points than Sairaorg’s team. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength:' Heracles possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. In DX.4, he was able to fight on par with Sairaorg Bael. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Heracles is shown to have some skills in hand-to-hand combat, being able to fight on par with Sairaorg. Heracles can also coat his physical attacks with Variant Detonation. Immense Durability: Heracles is shown to have a great level of endurance and he is able to take a punch from Sairaorg covered in Touki and continued to fight despite the intense pain. In his rematch, his defense has increased enough to be able to withstand a punch from Sairaorg that knocked him down before. Immense Speed: Heracles has shown to be highly fast. He was capable of evading most of Sairaorg in his Balance Breaker. Magic Resistance: During his fight with Rossweisse, Heracles has shown that he has a high resistance to magic and magical attacks as he was able to tank Rossweisse's full magic assault with little to no damage. Equipment Variant Detonation ( ): Heracles' Sacred Gear that builds up a glowing aura around the wielder's body that has the ability to explode the same time its wielder physically attacks. *'Detonation - Mighty Comet' ( ): Variant Detonation's Balance Breaker. The aura around the wielder's body glows, transforming into numerous missile-like objects, ready for the wielder to discharge them towards its enemies at a moment's notice. In Volume DX.4, he discarded the ability to create missiles in favor of increasing the destructive power of his Balance Breaker, that was able to damage Sairaorg in his Balance Breaker which Heracles was unable to do before. Trivia *Heracles is named after Heracles, the famous hero. **The original Heracles is better known by the Roman version of his name, Hercules. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hero Faction Category:Former Antagonist